1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to navigation devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a navigation device with improved zoom functions that enable a map to be displayed with varying magnifications and perspectives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navigation devices are becoming increasingly popular due to their many beneficial features. For example, navigation devices commonly utilize the Global Positioning System (GPS) to calculate an accurate current geographic location based on received GPS signals. Due to this ability, navigation devices are commonly utilized by users in innumerable situations, including walking, exercising, biking, driving, boating, flying, etc.
Many navigation devices also allow users to zoom in or out on a particular displayed location. For example, navigation devices often include one or more inputs that may be functioned by a user to increase or decrease magnification of a displayed map. Further, such zoom functionality generally includes displaying an overhead view when magnification is limited, i.e. when zoomed out, and displaying a perspective view when magnification is great, i.e. when zoomed in.
Unfortunately, navigation devices often immediately toggle between limited perspective views and substantial perspective views in response to user magnification inputs, thereby confusing users and hindering navigation. For example, various points of reference, waypoints, or other navigation aides displayed on an overhead view may be lost or substantially repositioned on the display when immediately switching from the overhead view to a perspective view. Thus, users often elect to forgo otherwise beneficial zoom functionality due to the immediate change in perspective and associated confusion caused by zoom functions.